Instinct
by RinaN
Summary: Vaultie/Knight Captain Gallows. Фик на русском языке. Аннотация в первой главе. Будут комменты - выложу другие произведы.


**Инстинкт**

Автор: Rina  
Бета: Helenn  
Фандом: Fallout 3  
Пейринг: Vault-girl / Knight Captain Gallows  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Размер: мини  
Отказ: Все принадлежит «Беседке», я всего лишь Chosen One.  
Аннотация: Три встречи — цепочка событий, ведущая к перелому в жизни девочки из 101-го.

В Цитадель мы вступали, как всегда, триумфально. Я нечастый гость здесь. Наверное, поэтому мое появление каждый раз производит такой эффект. Во внутренний двор высыпала добрая половина Братства, заинтересованные взгляды со всех сторон, смесь недоверия и восхищения на лицах. Какие-то негромкие перешептывания, сверлящие спину взгляды, настороженные пальцы на рукоятях лазерных пистолетов.  
Офицеры безуспешно пытались восстановить дисциплину в рядах взбудораженных послушников. Те, уже не концентрируясь на тренировках, исподволь косились то на меня, то на здоровенного мутанта за моей спиной – какие уж тут упражнения, если Цитадель посетила сама Легенда Пустошей. Что тут говорить, Тридогнайт хороший пиарщик, теперь нашу странную компанию каждый кротокрыс на пустоши признаёт. Неудивительно, что вследствие его эфирного словоблудия у многих складывается впечатление, что за моей спиной сквозь броню пробиваются крылья, а шлем нимбом светится в темноте. Так и манию величия недолго заработать. Уже заработала, что уж тут скрывать! И все же, именно благодаря Тридогнайту Братству пришлось научиться признавать меня. Я еще помню насмешки заносчивых людишек, которые чувствуют свое превосходство только потому, что их оружие на порядок мощнее, и они надежно заперты в стальную банку мощной брони, которую я, Деревенщина, пробить смогу разве что силой мысли.  
Сейчас, когда за плечами очищенный от мутантов Вашингтон, пепел Рейвен-Рока и мемориал Джефферсона, в котором осталось полжизни, или даже целая жизнь, я уже не смотрю на мир так же, как та семнадцатилетняя девочка, впервые сделавшая шаг за порог родного Убежища. И Братство смотрит на меня по-другому. И это… гадко. Дорога сюда была выстлана трупами и залита кровью; пришлось пройти через ад и выжить в нем, прежде чем получить их доверие. Прежде чем стать той, кто я для них сейчас – почетный член Львиного Прайда. Которого в свое время отшвырнули от ворот Цитадели, как бродячего щенка.  
Будь моя воля – не появлялась бы здесь вообще, не смотря на «общее дело» и все с большой буквы «Идеалы», пропагандируемые последним менестрелем-радиолюбителем. Но мне нужно было починить броню и она стоила даже встречи с этими лицемерами. Т-51 womans limited edition XS size - ради нее я бы, черт возьми, и в Анклав вступила, будь у них такие новые образцы в экипировке и способные их ремонтировать механики! А то, что осталось от этой дорогой ценой добытой Т-51 и болталось сейчас на мне, пережило близкую встречу с четырьмя Когтями Смерти и случайно прошедшимся по ногам фоксовым гатлингом. Мягко говоря, непрезентабельный вид, не говоря уж о разгерметизации и нарушенных приводах, из-за дисфункции которых я полным весом ощущала левую руку.  
Во внутреннем кольце Цитадели уже не было такого ажиотажа, со мной спокойно здоровались, расспрашивали о слухах с окраин, рассказывали о своих новостях. В общем, благодаря тому, что меня постоянно отвлекали, из ремонтной мастерской удалось выбраться только поздним вечером. Не то, чтобы я не доверяла техникам Братства – просто привыкла все делать сама. На пустошах быстро учишься этой несложной премудрости, которая потом становится стилем жизни: если не ты – то никто. Глаза болели от перенапряжения, желудок настойчиво требовал пищи, но физической усталости не ощущалось: провести день над железками и топать по пустоши от заката до рассвета – это все-таки разные вещи! Обеденный зал в этот час уже пустовал, только охрана у дверей тихо переговаривалась о чем-то своем. Я поприветствовала их и опустилась на ближайший стул (кажется, принадлежащий старейшине Лайонсу, но мне на это наплевать - всегда довольно пренебрежительно относилась к подобного рода условностям). Еще в мои «привилегии» включалась возможность беспрепятственно порыться в холодильнике – это точно не вызвало бы ни у кого возмущения. Фокс уже наверняка воспользовался этим и уничтожил значительную часть продуктов, но я предпочитаю довольствоваться своими собственными запасами. Дело здесь не в капризах и причудах, а в воспитании - не родительском, а жизненном - я не могу брать еду у другого, пока у меня есть своя. Тем более, вяленый болотник-король всегда предпочтительнее довоенных консервов!  
То ли моя реакция притупилась от долгой работы с грудой железа, то ли я просто расслабилась, но человека, сидящего буквально в трех метрах, я заметила только когда он сам выдал свое присутствие, с громким звоном придвинув тарелку ближе. Мужчина зашел бесшумно и это напугало. Не люблю, знаете ли, когда подкрадываются незаметно, так и голову отстрелить недолго, не разобравшись. Без силовой брони я видела его впервые, но узнала сразу – кто бы еще отважился сесть на это место за подковообразным столом? Он не обращал на меня никакого внимания и сосредоточенно перемешивал какую-то неаппетитного вида кашицу. Длинные волосы свисали на лицо темной завесой, когда он склонялся над тарелкой, и я не видела его глаз. Тонкую линию рта уродовал шрам, начинающийся у нижней губы и рассекающий левую сторону подбородка. Довольно стройный, но без болезненной худобы; словно свитые из мышц руки с длинными пальцами. Мужчина методично зачерпывал содержимое тарелки и почти изящным движением отправлял еду в рот, полностью поглощенный этим процессом. Казалось, начнись сейчас четвертая мировая, он спокойно доест, вымоет тарелку и только потом побежит за броней. Самый знаменитый убийца Братства – капитан Гэллоус, или просто Палач. Кроме этой клички любая информация о нем отсутствовала, а он и не стремился изливать душу кому бы то ни было, в особенности своим собратьям по оружию.  
Я не знаю, что меня дернуло поздороваться с ним. Он повернул голову, на мгновение задержав взгляд – у него были серые, как дождливое небо, глаза – и с достоинством кивнул. Далее Гэллоус уткнулся в свою тарелку, а я в свою. Разговор был окончен, так и не состоявшись – вполне в его стиле, но не в моем!  
- Сегодня очередной рейд? – поинтересовалась я, зная о привычке этого типа в одиночку обстреливать руины по ночам. – В какой район направишься?  
Ложка замерла у его рта и он смерил меня из-под нависшей челки таким взглядом, словно я спросила о паролях к базам данным Цитадели. Такая реакция приструнила и позабавила одновременно.  
- Напрашиваешься в попутчики? – после выразительной паузы произнес он. – Я охочусь один.  
Ложка продолжила свое движение ко рту, очередная точка была поставлена. «Охочусь» - какое слово! Да вы, Палач, поэт!  
Я с наигранным равнодушием пожала плечами. Даже не знаю, что оскорбило больше – его тон или тот факт, что какой-то капитан Братства Стали отвергает даже не предложенную ему помощь великой героини, спасительницы сирых и убогих, то есть меня.  
Снова молчание. Только стук ложки по тарелке, негромкие шаги в коридоре, гудение неисправной лампочки. Я беззастенчиво рассматривала Гэллоуса, ему было все равно или он старательно делал вид, что это так.  
Пора было уходить: мы с Фоксом решили отправляться на рассвете, нужно успеть выспаться. Я начала подниматься с места и, в очередном безумном порыве, подтолкнула к своему молчаливому сотрапезнику внушительный шмат вяленого мяса. Болотники-короли везде деликатес, тем более в такой многочисленной организации, как Братство. Гэллоус подозрительно посмотрел на меня.  
- Пригодится, - произнесла я, упаковывая сумку и собираясь уходить. Он так ничего и не ответил.

_Месяц спустя._

Больше всего не люблю наступление сумерек среди развалин Вашингтона. Именно этот короткий час, когда тьма медленно выползает из руин, просачиваясь сквозь щели, окутывая улицы, мягким саваном накрывает умерший город. Я начинаю бояться, иррационально бояться темноты, я с тоской провожаю угасающий день, с трепетом думаю о приближающейся ночи. Глубоко внутри пробуждаются какие-то древние, скрытые инстинкты, нечто первобытное, пугающее, настораживающее. В эти окрашенные серыми тонами минуты перед наступлением тьмы мои далекие предки все ближе жались к пещерному костру, а я все ближе жмусь к Фоксу. Потому что кроме него здесь никого нет, только длинные черные тени, незаметно подкрадывающиеся к спине из темноты.  
Фоксу все равно, он прекрасно видит при любом освещении. Он знает, что этот район пустоши относительно безопасен, он так же знает, что темнота скроет не только врагов, но и нас. И, хоть я обычно пытаюсь побороть этот свой страх, Фокс замечает, что в эти минуты мое настроение на нуле, а руки все крепче и крепче сжимают «Гуалон». Ночью легче, ночь приносит тишину, все чувства обостряются, уже не пугают размытые тени. Я слушаю пустошь – шелест каменной крошки под ногами, шепот травы, монотонную песню ночных насекомых, усталый вздох крошащегося металла на пристани: я чувствую эту землю, я живу ночью, пустошь принадлежит мне.  
Оставаться до утра у рейнджеров не хотелось – ничего не имею против этих ребят, но в то же время не собираюсь с ними сближаться. Они хорошо ко мне относятся, именно в этом и кроется причина: слишком много близких людей я успела потерять, чтобы иметь желание заводить новых друзей. Фокса мне вполне достаточно – эта непробиваемая шкура до такой степени начитана, что полностью удовлетворяет мою потребность в общении.  
Мы попрощались с Рейли и отправились на северо-восток, к Мегатонне. Час пополуночи: лунный свет струится сквозь облака, освещая нам дорогу. За спиной тяжело шагает Фокс, что-то тихо насвистывая.  
Неожиданно – выстрелы.  
Эхо летит сквозь мертвый город, мечется между остовами обглоданных временем домов. Примерно два квартала к востоку; снайперка и три-четыре охотничьих ружья. Оглядываюсь через плечо – разумеется, у зеленого уже чешутся руки; я согласно киваю и перехожу на бег. Гулко грохает гранатомет и у меня пропадают всякие сомнения: стандартный патруль супермутантов.  
В силовой броне бежать тяжело. Фокс легко обгоняет меня, и когда я, наконец, добираюсь до места боя, он уже снимает гранатометчика и включается в перестрелку с занявшими ближайшие развалины остатками патруля. Увидев меня, мутанты отступают внутрь; под прикрытием гатлинг-лазера я продвигаюсь вслед за ними.  
До войны это был жилой дом. Сейчас половина его обвалилась внутрь, ржавая арматура торчит из крошащихся стен, сквозь зияющие проемы кое-где видна улица, но лестница все еще стоит, поднимаясь вверх до самой крыши. Фокс прикрывает снаружи, я продолжаю преследование. Интересно, с кем велась перестрелка, звуки которой изначально привлекли нас сюда - неужели наемники Когтя уже пытаются закрепиться в этом районе?  
Тремя пролетами выше слышится звук разорвавшейся гранаты, я инстинктивно отскакиваю назад, спускаясь на этаж ниже. Кажется, что сердце колотится прямо о нагрудный щиток брони, новая порция адреналина волной выбрасывается в кровь. Хриплые крики. Не теряя времени, бегу вверх по лестнице, перескакивая через несколько ступенек. Два оглушенных мутанта едва успевают вскинуть оружие, третий лежит неподвижно в черной блестящей луже. Пуля отскакивает от плеча, сбивая прицел, ушиб тут же начинает ныть. Все происходит слишком быстро, мои движения почему-то воспринимаются отстраненно, тело все делает само, руководствуясь древнейшим инстинктом – выжить любой ценой. Откуда-то сверху громовой раскат снайперки разрывает грудь командира, второй мутант медленно валится под очередью из «Гуалона». Я отпрыгиваю обратно на нижние этажи. Звук собственного сердца в ушах, учащенное дыхание. Короткая передышка: с гримасой потираю плечо, как будто сквозь броню могу дотронуться до него.  
Неожиданная тишина обрушивается на место боя. Тягучие капли черной крови стекают в лестничный пролет. Слышно лишь тоскливое завывание ветра на крыше и шорох чьи-то шагов по бетонным обломкам.  
Кто этот человек наверху? Друг или враг?  
С крыши раздается насмешливый голос, приглушенный шлемом:  
- Поднимайся, «легенда пустоши». На четвертой ступени сверху растяжка, осторожно.  
Гэллоус?!! Я стягиваю шлем и кричу, склонившись над лестницей:  
- Фокс, все чисто! Будь внизу!  
Из глубины здания доносится утвердительный рык.  
Капитан Братства Стали ждет меня на крыше. Здесь у него небольшой склад: два ящика с патронами, связка гранат и гранатомет – судя по всему, без снарядов. Подобные схроны, вероятно, разбросаны у него по всем вашингтонским руинам. Я критически осмотрела крышу. Неплохо устроился: местность отсюда хорошо просматривалась, торчащие обломанными зубьями остатки стен прикрывали снайпера.  
- Не отпускай своего зеленого друга одного, я ему чуть башку не снес в темноте, - произнес Гэллоус, наблюдая за ревизией его добра.  
- Учту, - пробурчала я в ответ. Он продолжал пристально смотреть на меня, я почти чувствовала колючий взгляд серо-стальных глаз сквозь забрало его шлема. Хоть бы поблагодарил, бесчувственная консервная банка! Было обидно: то ли из-за того, что реакция людей на мою помощь обычно совсем иная, то ли потому, что я понимала, что эта помощь была Палачу совершенно не нужна. Захотелось вдруг понять, что он вообще думает обо мне — о чертовски везучей выскочке из комфортного и безопасного Убежища, которая за короткий срок полностью перекроила весь стратегический расклад вокруг Вашингтона? Стоп-стоп, с каких это пор чье-то мнение стало меня волновать? Я знала, что он может давным-давно считать меня ненормальной, но почему-то в его присутствии меня особенно тянуло на странные поступки. Я сделала шаг вперед и повернула зажимы шлема, стягивая пять килограммов металла с его головы. Он не шелохнулся, но когда я открыла его лицо, возмущенно произнес:  
- Ты в своем уме? Тут вообще-то стреляют.  
- Я думала, ты уже всех перебил, - с вызовом ответила я, выдавливая улыбку. Под его взглядом уверенность стремительно таяла.  
Он испытующе смотрел мне в лицо. Изучающее, внимательно – я незаметно поежилась. Его глаза казались черными в тусклом свете стареющей луны, тонкие губы скривились в полуулыбке. Он уже знал про меня все, но всего лишь спросил:  
- И часто с тобой такое?  
В его голосе сквозила насмешка, но я уже привыкла к его интонациям. Отвела взгляд, внезапно понимая, что он имел в виду; вопрос смутил меня, сразу убрав остатки былой решимости.  
- Второй раз…  
Он безошибочно понял, чего я хочу, еще до того, как это осознала я сама. И продолжал смотреть на меня сквозь тонкие пряди волос, чуть шевелимые ветром, затем провел пальцем в жесткой защитной перчатке по моей щеке и подбородку.  
- Глупая…  
От Легенды Пустоши не осталось и следа. Я стояла, скованная этим взглядом, не в силах пошевелиться, внутренне сжимаясь от страха, волнения, ожидания. Резким движением он переместил руки к зажимам моей брони. Я вздрогнула, когда с легким хлопком началась разгерметизация. Кто ты, девочка, чтобы играть с Палачом? Он старше раза в два и несравнимо опытнее. Отступать было поздно, но мне и не хотелось отступать.  
Т-51 снимается легче, чем обычная силовая броня, но минуты, пока Палач освобождал меня и себя от стальной оболочки, показались бесконечно долгими. Наконец, и его защита с глухим лязгом опустилась на бетон рядом с моей. Я неуверенно переминалась, ощущая ночной ветер на незащищенной коже. Где-то вдали раздался истошный вой дикого гуля, ему незамедлительно вторил голодный собрат. Гэллоус повернул голову в направлении, откуда раздавался звук, и настороженно прислушался. Наконец, удовлетворившись тишиной, отошел на шаг, раскидал ногой бетонную крошку, затем стащил чехол с гранатомета и кое-как расстелил его на земле. Приближаясь ко мне, он стянул с себя форменную майку и бросил ее на чехол, обнажая поджарый, мускулистый торс. Его руки обвились вокруг моего тела, согревая, лаская, исследуя. Твердые губы настойчиво впились в рот, почти насильно разжимая его, горячий язык протиснулся внутрь. Я оторопела от его уверенного напора и растущего во мне непривычного желания, позволяя опытному мужчине овладевать моим телом. Гэллоус провел языком по моей шее и ночной воздух тут же остудил полоску влажной кожи. Палач осторожно опустил меня на импровизированную постель. Как бы нам обоим ни хотелось, на предварительные ласки не было времени. Не было возможности. Осенний ветер гулял по крыше, из-за облака вышла луна, холодным светом ощупывая столетние развалины, вой гуля донесся где-то совсем рядом.  
Он вошел резко, я едва сдержала крик. Глухо застонал сквозь зубы, со сдерживаемым напряжением склонив лицо вниз. Размеренными толчками Гэллоус двигался во мне, полностью накрыв своим телом.  
Запах гари, пота, чужой крови… Через плечо Палача я видела умирающую луну, которая внезапно стала расплываться в моих глазах, словно в отходняке от мед-икса. Я чувствовала гибкое мужское тело, сильные руки, горячую чужую плоть в себе. Время остановилось, откатилось назад, на сотню лет, на двести, на тысячелетие. Все вдруг стало так просто! Что может быть проще простых человеческих инстинктов: дышать, питаться, убивать …и любить.  
Оргазм накатил сокрушительной волной, я вскрикнула, а Гэллоус, сотрясаясь в короткой судороге, в изнеможении опустил голову мне на плечо.  
Мы лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, стремясь сохранить тепло двух тесно сплетенных тел. Моя ладонь зарылась в его волосы, его дыхание легко касалось щеки.  
Внизу коротко застрекотал гатлинг-лазер Фокса. Я непроизвольно дернулась, тело Палача тоже напряглось, словно пружина, готовая молниеносно распрямиться в любую секунду.  
Все стихло.  
…Становилось холодно.  
Он встал, с каким-то сожалением проведя последний раз рукой по моему телу. Потом протянул мне ладонь и, уже стоя, притянул к себе. Медленно и глубоко поцеловал. Прощаясь.  
Мы молча начали одеваться. Чувство наполненности и завершенности сменилось гулкой пустотой и вынужденным одиночеством. Такие, как мы, не заводят друзей – их слишком больно терять.  
Снова ветер, этот вездесущий ветер. Продувает насквозь пустой остов здания, штурмует чудом держащиеся опоры, подтачивает, выдувает каменную крошку из выщербленных стен. Этому городу-призраку осталось недолго, время скоро довершит начатое войной. Будут ли здесь снова жить люди или это надгробие цивилизации медленно истает вместе с памятью о своих создателях?  
- Как тебя зовут? – спросила я, поправляя локтевое сочленение брони. Он ответил после недолгой паузы:  
- Ирвинг.  
- Черт возьми, я теперь могу получить тысячу крышек у Глэйда! – с нарочитым энтузиазмом воскликнула я. Палач усмехнулся:  
- Ставки уже так высоки?  
Я вымученно улыбнулась и заверила его, что не буду принимать участие в этом дурацком пари.  
- До встречи.  
- Да пребудет с тобой Сталь! Растяжка на четвертой ступени, не забудь!

*****  
_Спустя 2 месяца _

Эти маниакально настроенные беглые рабы попортили нам немало крови. Я до сих пор удивляюсь, какого черта вызвалась конвоировать их массовый переезд на новое место. Пожалела? Они ведь как дети малые, по пустоши и двух шагов самостоятельно сделать не смогут!  
Мне было плохо, я подозревала, что схватила где-то дозу радиации. Меня тошнило от отравления и тошнило от этих людей. Мы прошли с ними несколько километров, во время пути они героически расстреляли бродячего пса, после чего я решила, что моя помощь таким храбрецам не требуется. Я вызвалась разведать обстановку впереди согласно маршруту, но не успели мы с Фоксом отойти и двести метров, как сзади послышались вопли и вой, который не спутаешь ни с чем. Ополоумевшие от страха бывшие рабы разбегались, даже и не думая отстреливаться, а вслед за ними с холма спускался гигантский хищник, широко расставив свои полуторафутовые когти в смертельном объятии.  
Довольно сложно отвлечь на себя зверя, который видит прямо перед глазами легкую добычу... Не буду вдаваться в подробности, скажем так, все остались в разной степени целы. После этого стало окончательно ясно, что Хэмлин и компания без посторонней помощи просто не дойдут.  
Но дальше было хуже – если бы я не вынесла подчистую Парадайз Фоллс, клянусь, отвела бы это сборище туда! Я переругалась с беглыми рабами еще на подходе к центру Вашингтона. Вместо того, чтобы пройти напрямую, Хэмлин собирался пересечь Понтиак вплавь и идти через Мегатонну, а далее вверх по реке, мимо Ривет-сити и, наконец, через Анакостийскую переправу под землей. Никакие мои увещевания не помогали – эти парни боялись мутантов как огня и готовы были даже лезть в метро, лишь бы не встречаться с отрядами зеленых. Я не видела смысла делать такой гигантский крюк по кишащей хищниками пустоши, тем более что в свое время сама зачищала северо-восток столицы, но никакие мои увещевания не действовали! К счастью, возле Мегатонны мы нагнали торговый караван, и я пристроила это стадо баранов и браминов, чтобы их хотя бы довели до Ривет-Сити. Анакостийская переправа была исхожена мною не раз, и даже если туда и забралась парочка заблудившихся гулей, оружие у рабов было. Я умывала руки.  
Чувствуя потребность в отдыхе, мы остановились в Мегатонне. Непривычные слабость и сонливость, постоянная тошнота. Я искренне думала, что мне срочно нужен антирадин, но счетчик Гейгера молчал. Фокс тоже молчал, о чем-то задумавшись. Даже не смотря на то, что он не мог видеть лица под силовой броней, он чувствовал, что мне не по себе.  
Доктор Черч в Мегатонне поставил диагноз, который испугал не на шутку. Фоксу я ничего не сказала, но он и так все понял. Мой зеленый друг на редкость проницателен. Иногда даже слишком проницателен!  
Несколько дней я провела в четырех стенах, не выходя за порог. Не могла прийти к какой-либо определенности. Фокс не пытался заговорить первым, но я знала, что он поймет, а значит, примет любое мое решение. Я все еще находилась в состоянии шока, а он, казалось, чего-то ждал.  
Рассвет пятого дня принес понимание: мне нужно сходить в Арлингтонскую библиотеку, а потом в Ривет-Сити. Сначала – за необходимыми книгами, потом – за витаминами из лаборатории. После этого я надолго застряну в Мегатонне, больше не имея право на риск.  
Я сидела на смотровой площадке перед дверью в свое временное убежище, которое так и не решилась называть Домом, и смотрела на заходящую луну.  
Больше всего люблю встречать рассвет на пустоши. Небо окрашивается в такие нежные тона, каких уже не встретишь на этой выжженной земле. Мягкая дымка окутывает горизонт на розовеющем востоке, медленно тает полупрозрачная луна. Вновьродившееся солнце осторожно прогревает покрытую росой землю, а затем широкими слепящими лучами окрашивает пустошь в красное золото. Легкий ветер шевелит желтую траву, гонит невесомые облака, приносит своим дуновением новый день.  
В Мегатонне слышится лай собак, на нижних ярусах мычат брамины, хлопают двери, скрипят металлические настилы – поселок пробуждается. С лязгом открываются ворота – караван пришел или какие-то скитальцы из пустоши решились заглянуть к Мориарти в этот ранний час. Обычный день.  
Я встаю из-за столика, который сотню лет назад стоял в каком-то летнем кафе или на чьей-то веранде. Он пережил войну, он пережил своих создателей и владельцев. Я вдруг понимаю, что он, возможно, переживет и меня. Теперь жизнь приобрела иной смысл – я уже не встану перед Фоксом, загораживая его бронированным корпусом от шквального огня. Я уже не полезу в логово Когтей Смерти ради простого любопытства. Я уже не буду стоять на продуваемой вершине крошащегося обломка моста и беззаботно смотреть на звезды. Я – уже не просто я.  
Фокс громогласно храпит на втором этаже. Начинаю собирать вещи. Путь туда-обратно займет два дня. С сожалением выкладываю из сумки стимуляторы – теперь нельзя. С улицы доносятся голоса, смех, детские крики. Рядом с дверью слышны тяжелые шаги, металлический пол яруса натужно скрипит. Стук, секунда ожидания и дверь бесцеремонно открывается. Привычно отскакиваю с открытого пространства, на ходу хватаю «Гуалон» и направляю на дверной проем.  
Закованный в силовую броню силуэт на пороге. Он замечает оружие в моих руках.  
- Не суетись!  
Успокаивающий жест широкой ладони; снимает шлем. Я опускаю автомат на стол и демонстративно скрещиваю руки на груди, ожидая объяснений.  
- Твой зеленый дружок связался со мной по радио. Я не буду говорить, какой фурор это вызвало в Цитадели - теперь моя репутация окончательно испорчена, - Гэллоус усмехнулся. Непринужденным жестом положил шлем на металлический шкафчик у двери и подошел вплотную. В силовой броне он казался раза в два больше меня, это вызывало некоторый дискомфорт. В ответ на мой немой вопрос Гэллоус наклонился вперед и со странной смесью напряженной убедительности и своей вечной насмешки произнес:  
- Я не позволю, чтобы моего ребенка воспитывала чокнутая «легенда пустоши» и ее десятифутовый супермутант-альтруист.  
Если бы эти слова сказал кто-то другой, стену уже украшало бы живописное месиво мозгов. Но это был Палач. И я знала, что он был прав. Знал это и Фокс, раз провернул такие подковерные интриги за моей спиной — вот уж не ожидала, кто будет устраивать мою личную жизнь! Гэллоус тем временем критически осматривал мое жилище. Я видела, как он нарочито медленно изучал обстановку, краем глаза продолжая следить за мной и ожидая реакции на его бесцеремонное вторжение. А меня снова тошнило, и это было так тяжело — сдерживать позывы, пытаясь сохранить перед ним лицо. Накатила предательская слабость. Я опустилась на стул, стараясь выглядеть при этом естественно. Я не знала, как себя вести, я, оказывается, вообще ничего не знала ни о нем, ни о себе!  
Мы пытаемся создать новый мир, разрушая старый. Пока есть силы, пока есть патроны, пока есть те, кто нуждается в нашей защите. Видимо, пришло время пересмотреть методы и заменить разрушение созиданием. Он готов, но готова ли я?  
Я спрятала лицо в ладонях. Гэллоус стоял, не шевелясь. Спустя мучительную минуту я, наконец, выдавила:  
- Ты хочешь променять свою ночную «охоту» на замену грязных пеленок?  
Гэллоус отвлекся от созерцания потолка. Наверное, я никогда не смогу спокойно выносить прямой контакт с этими глазами цвета стали: он видит меня всю, читает, как открытую книгу. Ни одно существо на всей пустоши – ни человек, ни мутант, ни прочая нечисть - не было способно вот так пригвоздить меня к месту одним только взглядом.  
Ирвинг молча отстегнул с плеча снайперскую винтовку и прислонил ее к стене возле оружейного шкафа.

_Вместо послесловия:  
Мы пытаемся создать новый мир, разрушая старый. Пока есть силы, пока есть патроны, пока есть те, кто нуждается в нашей защите.  
Желания, условности, обязанности – через все это можно переступить, как можно переступить и через себя. И даже не потому, что долг перед человечеством важнее отдельно взятых индивидуумов – просто уже невозможно жить по-другому. Бесконечная война до победы становится стилем жизни, ее смыслом.  
При идеальном раскладе девочка из убежища и Палач смогли бы договориться о графике «сменных дежурств у колыбели». Они оба уже не могут прожить без пустоши. Палач – без ночных засад, девочка – без опасных путешествий. Их ребенку было бы лучше вообще не появляться на свет, но гипертрофированное чувство ответственности обоих родителей, осознание ценности Жизни не позволят им принять иное решение.  
При других обстоятельствах (далеко не самых худших!) все бремя забот падет на Фокса. Вероятно, найдется немало других добровольных нянек – не важно, среди людей или среди гулей. И такое решение проблемы принесет облегчение всем. Кроме ребенка, родители которого предпочли позаботиться о его будущем единственным известным им способом – создавать новый мир, разрушая до основания старый.  
И все же… нельзя так просто сбрасывать со счетов один из самых сильных, стихийных, неподвластных контролю инстинктов – родительский инстинкт._


End file.
